


Fix You

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: For two people who wanted to forget and fix their broken hearts, counting sunsets was very important. Time seemed to matter and how much you heal in a span. Will they be able to mend their hearts and love again?
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Fix You

Jibeom sighed as he leaned on the leather mattress, watching the blonde hair swinging to the loud music. Fog and alcohol, clouding their sanity and Jibeom had never felt this sure but wanting to taste those cherry lips who were pressing against the wine glass as he danced. It was hot and wet and loud and messy but the blonde man stood out, looking stupidly gorgeous on the dance floor, with his glass in his little world. He was intriguing, a light in the dark, and Jibeom had never seen anything like him.

If not because of the tiny box in his palm, the cause of his mischief, Jibeom wouldn't be in this dim loud room. The angel, the man rather who was in front of him, ever so inviting and Jibeom's world started to spin. Like a magnet, he inched closer to him. So close that he could feel the warmth emitting from the blonde's body. He was facing back, didn't notice Jibeom who was dying to take a look at that ethereal beauty despite his rock n' roll oversized tee. The painful throb in Jibeom's chest pushed him over the edge, spun the man around and it was the best thing he has ever done because apart from the man's sultry movements and hot lips, his eyes were big with a lazy gaze. The tiniest curls of his fringe stuck on his damp forehead looked extremely cute which made Jibeom wonder how someone could be as good-looking and as adorable as him. The stranger stared back at Jibeom's wild eyes with curiosity but due to the influence of his drink, he threw his arms around Jibeom's neck and pressed his body to him, slowly guiding him to the center of the dance floor then the music dropped low.

It was a slow dance and the blonde male had his forehead on Jibeom's shoulder while his hands are on the man's slim waist. It was this dance that he was supposed to do after the successful wedding proposal but it didn't turn as what he expected. The pain came rushing back at him and just as he was about to push the blonde away, the music blasted off again and the next thing he knew, he was pressed against the wall of a dark hallway and a sugar-sweet kiss was felt on against his lips. The scent, the heat, was from the man he was dancing earlier. It was intense but confusingly sweet and soft. His movements were languid and Jibeom melted together with his broken heart.

He never imagined a situation where he made out with a stranger in the bar. It was just way too far from his values. But that night was an exception as it became a habit of his. That particular night changed his life in a way he couldn't explain. Was it because of the blonde whom he thought had a degree of kissing? Or simply because he was seeking comfort over his trampled heart. Either way, he frequented to that bar, latched his lips to those soft plump ones, chased his high in one of the cubicles at the bar, and went home satiated. The one night stand he thought would only be just for one night, helped him get through the next day and he didn't mind doing it for god knows how many times. It was a wild experience and Jibeom was all for it. Without knowing the man's name, he came back for him again and again with the same fascination. Other night the blonde appeared in a sexy unbuttoned white dress shirt and some nights in his usual loose shirt paired with tattered jeans. It wasn't the best outfit for sexy friday night but all it took was the man's alluring eyes and inviting lips. However, the absence of the box in his palm one day made him asked things. He started thinking the blonde man was a scam. He didn't mind losing it but somehow it was a pretty expensive ring he should at least pawned it in exchange for the wretched proposal and heartbreak he went through. 

\----------

California summer was scorchingly hot to a Korean man like Jibeom. It has been a week since he stopped going to that bar for some reason. After some time of screwing up his messed up brain, he decided to lie low. He had things on his shoulders and one would be getting mixed up with the natives and trying to act like one was Jibeom's top issue making him feel like a fish out of water. He downed a soda as he sat comfortably under an umbrella when a loud yelling was heard near him. A second later, his table was completely knocked out and a big guy was pulling his collar with an intense gaze, "It's you, isn't it?" 

Poor Jibeom froze in his position from the scary growl. The man bellowed at him which came inaudibly to Jibeom as he was too caught off guard. Before a fist landed on his handsome face, Jibeom shut his eyes close ready to feel the pain. However,

"Stop! Oh my God stop, that's my fiance!"

Jibeom felt the grip unfastened and what he didn't expect was a familiar blonde man rushing to his side, cupped his face with worry in those big eyes. The familiar man hit the big guy with the fan he's holding and much to Jibeom's surprise, the feisty big man cowered like a puppy.

"It's not him you fool! There! They went over there!" he pointed down the alley in haste and even before the man bowed in apology, the blonde waved him off. "Go!"

The owner of the snack bar who was an old man, came out to check on them to apologize for the ruckus. Apparently, a guy ate without paying his meal so on and so forth which Jibeom found really ridiculous. But on top of it all, the blonde male's claim piqued his curiosity the most. _Fiancé? Me?_

"My handsome fiancé almost lost his face, what are you going to do with that?" the blonde continued to complain. "You can't expect me to just let this slide, can you? I am very disappointed despite being a regular here."

"I am really sorry, Jae. You know Frank, he's stupid. What can I do to make it up to you?" the old man settled very apologetically. 

The blonde man sighed as he feigned continuous dismay, "We need settlement." 

Jibeom's eyes widened. He never asked for settlement and he was the victim, it was all for him to decide. He was beyond flabbergasted. Thinking it was a scam, Jibeom intervened, "Hold up, I'm okay. No damage was done except for my snacks. No need for settlement and wait- you..." Jibeom turned to the blonde male who was eyeing him weirdly. "You aren't-"

"Don't even say that," he cut Jibeom off by suddenly speaking in Korean. His index finger pressed lightly on Jibeom's lips. The amount of shock Jibeom got in a matter of less than an hour was seriously reducing his lifespan for a year or two with no exaggeration. 

"You speak Korean?" Jibeom asked after he pushed the finger away from his mouth, annoyed. 

"Of course! You just heard me. And nuh-uh, you can't say I am not your fiance because... you see this?" he waved his hand in front of Jibeom's face. The white gold diamond band was perfectly hugging his slim ring finger as if it was really meant for him. "Don't tell me this isn't yours?"

"How-?"

"Okay, stop with your yapping and tell the man to get a free coupon of my favorite snack bar then I'll answer your questions, babe. It's getting scorchingly hot in here, baby..." He whined and smiled sweetly at Jibeom giving emphasis to the word "babe".

Jibeom was agitated enough and asked the owner coupons just like his so-called fiance told him to do and once he got them, Jaehyun stole them from his hold and fan them on his face. "This is how you play in life," He said proudly before putting the coupons in his pocket and walked away.

"Wait- hey wait! My ring!" Jibeom dashed towards him. The man's face was already familiar even before he showed the ring. He need not rake his brain out to remember the outstanding blonde male, he's definitely the same man at the bar. He's as cunning as he's in bed, Jibeom thought.

"My ring?" the blonde elegantly spun around to face Jibeom feigning ignorance, repeating Jibeom's words in the most playful manner, "You already gave this to me Mr. Kim Jibeom and there's no taking it back. Hmm..." he made a thinking gesture, "How do I say, we even signed a contract that I, Bong Jaehyun will marry you on 15th of December this year. I guess you won't believe that but it's in my house. You can see it for yourself."

Jibeom was utterly speechless. He was so wrong to think all those nights they shared, Jaehyun was an angel. In fact, he was a sly devil disguised in that perfect slim frame and beautiful face. _So this is how I lost my ring..._

"Don't get me wrong, okay? I didn't agree because you have one hella expensive ring." Jaehyun tried defending himself. "I agreed to it because you were crying your eyes out pleading I should accept your proposal like a kid. And..." He leaned down a little although they were standing in a meter distance and in a low tone he whispered, "I don't share my body to anyone else thus, you have to take responsibility." He winked and started walking away leaving Jibeom tongue-tied. Jaehyun waved his hand and shouted, "You know where to find me, babe!"

\----------

Jibeom couldn't think of anything crazier since that day. California really has interesting people and Jaehyun was one of them. He couldn't believe he's a Korean or was he only pretending? _But no- his name says so._ Jibeom stared blankly at his computer, thoughts filled with Jaehyun. It's not even lunchtime and Jibeom's mind has been running for miles. Fragments of that night were all Jibeom remembered and he wasn't sure if he actually signed that contract Jaehyun was talking about. Jibeom was better off without that ring and he'll think of it as a reward to Jaehyun, after all, he was the one who partially made him forget of how knocked-out he was the past few weeks.

All of a sudden, amidst his train of thoughts, a pair of hand slid down from his shoulders to his chest waking Jibeom up from his daydream. In panic, he grabbed those arms and turned around only to see Jaehyun smiling down at him with wide sparkly eyes. Jibeom blinked a few times like a fool, hoping it was only hallucination taking over him but he was mistaken the moment Jaehyun laughed heartily at Jibeom's reaction. 

"Jaehyun, are you okay?" Ms. Flor, the department's manager peeked over the cubicle to check upon the noise.

Jibeom stood up on his seat and pointed at Jaehyun while he asked with wide eyes, "You know him?"

Jaehyun hasn't recovered from laughing out loud so his shoulders were shaking as he tried to tone down.

"Of course. Jaehyun Bong is the s-"

"Is the sweet fiance of Kim Jibeom.," He cut the co-worker off, "And I'm here to visit my baby because I missed you... I told you yesterday, didn't I?" Jaehyun pouted in a way that will melt anyone's heart but not Jibeom because he had too much to even appreciate the gorgeous face before him.

The secretary only chuckled and went back to work. Jibeom shook his head and dragged Jaehyun to the pantry where they're out of sight.

"What are YOU exactly doing here?" Jibeom hissed, his finger pointing at Jaehyun's chest.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes in response, "I told you I came here to visit."

"Visit my foot! You shouldn't be here." Jibeom's eyes caught Jaehyun's ID and he's wearing exactly the same one as Jibeom. "You really work here?" He took Jaehyun's identification card. Jaehyun worked as the boss's secretary. "Oh..."

Jaehyun took the ID back from Jibeom's hand. "Don't look at my name too much. You're going to change them any time soon anyway, 15th of December." There he goes again, Jaehyun's playful smug tugging on his cherry lips. He always wore it when he's dancing at the bar. Jibeom clearly remembered how those lips drugged him that fateful night. Very seductive.

Jibeom sighed in defeat, "Just don't do it again, okay? We're at work and you cannot touch me the way you do when we play. Boundaries, Jaehyun. You would like to start adding that in your dictionary." 

But Jaehyun seemed too thick-headed to even understand especially when he pulled Jibeom back when the latter was about to walk away. Jaehyun grabbed Jibeom's tie and perfectly landed his plump lips to Jibeom's thin ones. Jaehyun kissed him deeply. His tongue pushed something in between Jibeom's teeth when the latter gasped in surprise. He ended the kiss quickly in pop and bit his lower lip mischievously as he watched Jibeom's flushed face. The handsome man could taste something sweet in his mouth only to realize Jaehyun passed candy to him in the most unconventional way. He had kissed Jaehyun countless times but never he had done it in his right mind. Now that he tasted them raw, Jibeom couldn't think of anything else but how good it was; the kiss. And for the nth time, Jaehyun left Jibeom in a daze, still recovering from his senses. 

Jaehyun felt a little proud as he walked fast outside the pantry. He always thought Jibeom as a hypocrite when he's the same with all the male wolves out there. A little sway of the hip and they go crazy over that one body. But he couldn't deny his ears heating up as well and heart beating fast because of his own antic. Contrary to Jibeom, Jaehyun was never drunk when he kissed him during all those exciting escapades. Every time he feels Jibeom is like his whole body writhes unexplainably. When he saw Jibeom earlier at the office entrance emitting dark aura, the urge to put color on his face was irking Jaehyun to play one of his tricks. He smiled as he successfully painted those cheeks pink and passed by the cubicles humming his favorite song as he made his way. 

_"Serves you right, Kim Jibeom."_

\---------

Every day became an extraordinary day thanks to Jaehyun who mindlessly annoy Jibeom at work as if he was there to work as Jibeom's stimulant. One day he would hold Jibeom's hand inside the crowded elevator. He could feel Jibeom retrieving his hand back but Jaehyun intertwined their fingers instead. Other days he would stare at the man like he was stripping him naked making Jibeom moved awkwardly and in the end gaining death glares from his prey. Jaehyun would only giggle in triumph. Some days, he would bother Jibeom eating together at lunch because according to him, Jibeom had eaten him out anyways which without fail, made Jibeom red as a freshly picked tomato. Undeniably, everything Jaehyun did make Jibeom crazy. He found himself screaming at the rooftop when he freed himself from Jaehyun's sight. Jaehyun didn't know how to stop. It was exhausting for Jibeom but at the end of the day, he does one thing that even himself couldn't apprehend. He drives Jaehyun home, every single day. It happened just one time when Jaehyun forced himself in the car and from that day on, it became a regular to wait for each other and go home.

Jaehyun sat quietly in the car as Jibeom played his Maroon5 playlist. It was quite peculiar because Jaehyun would always whine about their hands holding or why Jibeom won't let him lay his head on his shoulder while driving. But today was an exception because Jaehyun wasn't in his usual lunatic self, as Jibeom described him. Jibeom loved the peace once in a while but he likes loud Jaehyun too although he never admitted it to himself. He threw glances at the man looking out the window as they drove home.

"Should I roll the window down?" Jibeom carefully asked trying to remain nonchalant.

Jaehyun turned to him and smiled without saying anything. Jibeom rolled the window down. After 5 minutes or so, Jaehyun started rubbing his hands on his jeans seemingly cold.

"Should I roll it up? The wind is quite cold." 

Jaehyun only nodded and fixed his eyes on the front road as he leaned back. It's driving Jibeom crazy playing guessing game when he could just straightaway ask like a man he is but his tongue curled as usual so he better kept his mouth shut. Whatever it was, Jaehyun can handle what's bothering him because he is Bong Jaehyun for a reason. Jibeom convinced himself to let him be but later failed when Jaehyun got off the car without saying goodbye. Jaehyun was one step near the porch when Jibeom opened his car.

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun turned around before he could open his door. "Hm?"

Jibeom jogged to where Jaehyun was standing. He clasped his hands together when he asked, "Are you okay?" Such a low tone almost like a whisper he inquired.

The question put Jaehyun in dazed. All those times Jibeom ignored him like thin air, this man showing an inkling of concern was enough for Jaehyun to forget all his worries. _Why am I under the dark clouds again?_

"I..." Jibeom fiddled his fingers as he composed his words. "No, nevermind. See you tomorrow?"

That was awkward. Jibeom just wanted to dig 6 meters below the ground and bury himself. He was trying to keep his head above water but Jaehyun had this magic that drove Jibeom out of sanity. The blonde dropped his gaze and _was he smiling?_ Jibeom sure he saw Jaehyun shy away for the first time. It did something to Jibeom's heart; that cute little smile.

"See you tomorrow."

That was probably the first normal conversation they ever had and the shortest one. Jibeom drove his car chasing butterflies in the pit of his stomach, lips tugged in a smile for reasons he knew but trying hard to deny. 

\--------

When Jibeom met Jaehyun at the bar for the first time, he was stupefied. Ever so alluring, without any second thoughts, he found himself hooking up with the blonde stranger to forget his misery; his failed wedding proposal. Lately, he's starting to see Jaehyun in a different light, a more innocent side of him although Jaehyun concealed that part of him by putting up stealth through sensual acts and dirty talks which Jibeom hoped he stopped because one of these days he swore he might end up wrapping his arms around that slim figure. He was holding himself back. 

The next day was Saturday. Only on weekends when Jibeom gets his break from everything that was stressing him. He used to enjoy them but after what happened with Jaehyun when he dropped him home after work, the man never left Jibeom's mind. He found himself staring at his coffee recalling that day when Jaehyun called him "fiance". He shook his head, "This won't do."

Jibeom grabbed his phone and keys and drove to the familiar place. It was the usual loud and dim bar but this time Jibeom was there for someone else. Jaehyun once mentioned to him that he used to work at the pub. His eyes scanned the place and found the man who used to dance with Jaehyun before. "Hey," Jibeom tapped his back and with few talks, he was able to drag the man to the corner where music was a little less loud.

"What can I do for you?" 

"There are a few things I wanna ask about Jaehyun and thought you could h-help..." he stuttered in his last word which was pretty normal for Jibeom because he wasn't good at having a conversation with natives.

The man's eyebrow raised with interest, "Jaehyun? So you're finally together after toying for quite some time."

_Was it that frequent?_ Jibeom smiled awkwardly but that wasn't the case.

"Jaehyun used to have a boyfriend, an Aussie. After they built a house and promised to be together, whoosh! Gone with the wind." The taller man put a hand on Jibeom's shoulder, "Jaehyun had it tough y'know paying all the loans for his house and his jerk boyfriend even ran off with Jaehyun's money. You seemed... Hmmm... Pretty decent. Hope you'll be the last or Jaehyun had to pull his one last straw."

He hadn't even started asking but the man read him well as Jibeom couldn't lie. He's an open book. The information about Jaehyun was too much for Jibeom. He expected to hear stories very common to people as he thought Jaehyun was simply that kind of man who loves to make fun of things. A mixture of pity and sympathy was all he felt towards him. He was there to clarify his feelings but he got the answer now. He shouldn't play with Jaehyun's feelings after what the man went through. 

"Come to think of it, yesterday was the day his ex left him. I clearly remembered it last year when he came to me to get his salary from the pub. That was his last penny." 

Before Jibeom could ask another question, the man got a call from inside causing him to part hurriedly. The next place Jibeom found himself visiting was Jaehyun's house. It was then he noticed Jaehyun's house resembled a Korean home now that he paid much attention to it. _Could it be that Jaehyun wanted to build this kind of house since his a thousand miles away from home?_ A moment later, Jaehyun went out in a gray oversized hoodie, greeting Jibeom with his signature smile.

"Someone's missing me in a span of what..." he started counting his fingers then shook his head, "ah! I can't do Math!"

Jibeom chuckled, "21 hours, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun nodded cheerfully, "21 hours it is. Since you came all the way here I should at least invite you in. It's not as if it's your first time." Jaehyun grabbed Jibeom's wrist and pulled him out of the front seat of his car.

Jaehyun's house smelled really nice at the entrance. The faint sweet smell of Jaehyun's scent was mixed up with a vanilla smell creating a homey aroma in his humble home. The interior was almost empty which Jibeom failed to notice because he was there drunk and lost most of the time. There's a brown couch near the window and Jibeom sat there. Jaehyun followed him with a tray of tea.

"You like it?"

"Hm?"

"The couch."

Jibeom nodded unsurely, "Y-yeah... It's fluffy."

"It is. You must've liked this so much since we did the thing here for the first time."

The way Jibeom's eyes widened comically at Jaehyun's response was gold and Jeahyun had to bit his inner cheeks to suppress laughter.

"You couldn't wait so you stripped me here." Jaehyun continued and poured a tea in Jibeom's cup enjoying the latter's reaction as he teased endlessly.

"Don't tell me you forgot Kim Jibeom, it was the best night of my life." Jaehyun sipped the tea and leaned against the sofa staring back at Jibeom's big eyes. He wasn't smiling this time. "It was the best night not because of the sex, well it was great but..." Jaehyun chewed on his lips, "It's because you kneeled in front of me that night, tears running down your face as you slid down the ring on my finger."

Jibeom's throat suddenly went dry and his heart started to bang in his chest. He didn't know what to say in this situation while Jaehyun was calm and expressive just as he's always been.

"I thought it was absurd that you looked so pitiful that time you know," he chuckled sadly. "Someone who's as sincere as you, kneeling in front of me how could I say no? Heck, I was so jealous of the true owner of this ring. How can he or she resist you?"

Jibeom didn't think he could be more amazed by Jaehyun. How can he say those things as if he never experienced the same sad thing? Jibeom had the same question in his mind. How can someone hurt a person as gentle and soft-hearted as Jaehyun? Jibeom felt a tad guilty after knowing Jaehyun's story from someone else's and not directly from him.

"If there's one man I want to spend my life with... If it's not you then it should be someone like you. Someone who'll stand beside me through the good and the bad, someone I can build love from the ground up. S-Somone who will love me still for 65 years or more."A tear rolled down Jaehyun's pinkish cheek as he looked around the house and then to Jibeom. "Why do I feel like you are that kind of man? Why do I feel like you aren't going to abandon me just like everyone else?" 

It would be a reckless move and Jibeom was never sure of it but he took Jaehyun's hand, the one with the ring on it, and enclosed it in between his. Jaehyun's eyes brimming with tears.

"Did someone hurt you?" 

Jaehyun nodded his head, "They broke me."

It was as if it was the most right thing to do. Jibeom pulled Jaehyun in a warm embrace. Now that he finally saw Jaehyun's soft side, he couldn't help but feel carried away and said words he never imagined.

"...Let me fix you. We'll fix each other... alright?"

"But..."

With the tiniest of courage Jibeom had on his sleeves, he took off the ring and kneeled once again, this time, free from the influence of alcohol, mind intact, heart unprepared, met Jaehyun's eyes and slid the ring back to the blonde's slim finger, 

"Fix me while I fix you."

Jaehyun frowned not because he didn't want it but because he wasn't sure how to do it. How can two people fix each other's broken hearts? He probably knew how bad Jibeom was with words but this time, the offer seemed too inviting Jaehyun nodded his head.

"But I am still going to marry you on the 15th of December, okay?" The hiccup that followed after putting a smile on Jibeom's face, making him look like Jaehyun's future husband. Jaehyun leaned down to hug the man on his knees before he could even agree to the marriage. Jibeom hugged him back, kissed the exposed skin as he buried his face on the crook of Jaehyun's neck. Jibeom didn't mind getting addicted to Jaehyun's sweet sweet smell. 

\------

For two people who wanted to forget and fix their broken hearts, counting sunsets was very important. Time seemed to matter and how much you heal in a span. But Jaehyun wanted to take his own pace. He wanted to get to know Jibeom more, deeper than the latter's gaze which resembled a lake. He started it one night when Jibeom invited him home for dinner. With a garlic butter steak and glasses of wine in between them, they shared it over a random life conversation. Jibeom told Jaehyun his childhood anecdote as well as his family members. He even told Jaehyun the number of break-ups he experienced over his life and that the recent one was the most impactful. While Jaehyun listened to Jibeom's faint laughter and deep voice, he started to ponder how much he came to adore the man in front of him. Sure Jibeom was one of the most handsome people he ever met but apart from that, he's so much more.

"How about you, Jaehyun? You grew up here?" Jibeom sipped a little on his glass of wine as he finished up his story which Jaehyun failed to listen to. Jibeom asking all of the sudden cut his trance.

Jaehyun leaned more on the table with his hands crossed each other to support his chin. "Hm, yep. My family abandoned me here and I grew up at my aunt's but that was hell so I moved out when I turned 18." His face remained calm opposite to how his story went, "I wasn't able to finish college but I got some skills. Pretty helpful skills that's why I got the secretary position at the company." He winked at Jibeom who was intently listening to him, slowly processing the sad life Jaehyun had.

Jibeom chuckled, "What are those skills?"

"Well, how should I put it... Like the skill I used to you for you to hook me up at the bar?"

Jibeom showed a displease reaction just as how Jaehyun had planned so he laughed out loud after joking around, "I was just kidding!" he waved his hand as he recovered himself back. "You should see your self in the mirror. You looked so funny just now."

"But you didn't use it to get the job right? Like never?"

Jaehyun sat comfortably back again sensing Jibeom's doubt after he waved him off, "I told you it was a joke. It's because you look so serious..."

Jaehyun stood up from his chair and around the table, he walked towards Jibeom. The latter never left his eyes on him even when he sat on Jibeom's lap, each of his legs on Jibeom's sides and circled his arms around the man's neck. Jaehyun dipped down for a quick kiss, "I need to tell you one more thing before you could even doubt me," he pecked Jibeom's lower lip again and pulled back, barely a few centimeters away from Jibeom's face, "You are the only person who has ever touched me like this," he gazed down at Jibeom's hands inching upwards inside his sweats, from the waistband to feeling his lean stomach. Jaehyun couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction, "Not even the jerk who left me-"

Jaehyun stopped midsentence once a pair of lips inhaled his whole mouth. He felt the urgency when Jibeom's gaze started to cloud with lust and want and glint of jealousy upon hearing Jaehyun's ex. Jibeom's hands moved swiftly discarding the sweater Jaehyun was wearing and roaming his hands freely against warm, tender skin. Jaehyun felt the burning sensation at every touch and every kiss Jibeom was giving him. Hummed as he started moving his hips on top of the man.

Steak and wine badly forgotten and abandoned on the table as the two made the most of their night. Jibeom might have a strong connection with the couch but he wanted Jeahyun laid out on the bed naked for him, kissing their way upstairs, pushing things blocking their way.

Jibeom loved the way Jaehyun chanted his name so softly as he breathed heavily near his ear. Loved the way Jaehyun shivered when Jibeom thrust harsher on his hips. Loved how Jaehyun's soft curls brushed his face and they smell oh so nice. Jaehyun caged inside Jibeom's arms was the safest and probably the happiest place Jaehyun has ever been. Jibeom touched him exceptionally cautious and locked his gaze as he took him to what seemingly heaven for both of them. One thing Jaehyun loved about Jibeom was the way he made love so sincerely that every body movement felt like a thousand words whispering sweet nothings over Jaehyun's body. That night, there's no denying it, Jaehyun fell in love with the stranger he encountered at the bar. 

\-----------

Months has it been since they started their hopeful promise to fix each other while being in a not so labeled relationship. One was too afraid to confirm while the other was only waiting for god knows what is. Both were afraid to take a step forward. People would ask them and like auto-generated machines, they would both answer they're engaged. But when both left alone together, they go back doing their own little things to fix one another like a team. Jaehyun was sure he loved Jibeom and has fallen deeply which he hoped Jibeom felt it too. Some days, his own teasing would leave him in a deep blush attacking his own self openly. It would be easier to joke around when he felt completely nothing towards the man just like the days when they first met. But things have changed over time.

A few days ago, his heart melted like jello staring at Jibeom who was putting up painting on his living room wall, fringe stuck a little on his forehead, sweats trickling down his neck, wetting some parts of his white shirt. He was unearthly hot and handsome and it drove Jaehyun to the edge. Without much thought, he pulled the man down the ladder and started wiping the sweats with the back of his pale hands. Carefully tracking down every curves and edge of Jibeom's face. He was a sculpture and Jaehyun was beyond glad to have his skin touched the god's masterpiece. Jibeom on the other hand, busied his eyes watching the beautiful face in front of him. Wondering how a man could look so ethereal that every sparkle of his eyes, in every tiny twitch of his mouth tail, even the crinkles of his nose when he laughed, all were a beauty to Jibeom's eyes. Had he known Jaehyun sooner, he would probably never experience such a shameful proposal to the girl he thought would complete him. He forgot about her because his purpose now was to carefully patch the pieces of Jaehyun's broken heart.

Little did he know, his mere existence was enough to glue Jaehyun together. The soft kisses Jibeom gave him after he dropped him off after work became Jaehyun's favorite part of the day. The whispers and heavy moans making his spine shivered were a fantasy and Jaehyun wouldn't want to wake up from it. He wished and prayed almost every night to all the gods for Jibeom to accept his love one day. Because right now, there's no taking it back, he couldn't live without him. 

Until the chilly November arrived with heavy rains cooling down the once hot California. Jibeom told Jaehyun to wait for him outside the office because he had to go somewhere down the road for something important. Jibeom was late and the rain poured heavily that had Jaehyun fidgety as he stood at the lobby.

_This won't do. I'll go check on him._

He called his lover's phone but to no avail, he grabbed an umbrella and walked down to where he believed Jibeom was. It didn't take him ten minutes to arrive at the place. He had touched him for so many times and stared at his body for thousands of times to be mistaken that the person in black long coat inside a homey café was Jibeom. That café owns Jaehyun's favorite scones and before he could even reach cloud nine, thinking about Jibeom's effort of buying him his favorite snack, his heart dropped low like in a 15th-story building down to the ground when a woman, with brown long hair and a pair of beautiful eyes, wrapped her arms around Jibeom's neck. She was so beautiful that when she looked at Jibeom, they were like the perfect couple in books. She must be the owner of the ring. 

It was all too much for Jaehyun to see that he ran, dropped his umbrella in the cold street, and ran off to nowhere. His mind was telling him to stop and asked Jibeom but his heart, that was freshly glued was torn in pieces Jaehyun never imagined that it could be this painful. Insecurity overtook him in a swoop. His tears flown away with the rain and the fear of losing Jibeom had him breathing cold air and shivered alone in an alley. Not when he thought everything was falling into places. Not when he had given his heart whole to one person. Jaehyun cried in fear.

\----------

On the other hand, Jibeom went back to the office and was welcomed with Jaehyun's case in the lobby. He waited for a while thinking he went to the comfort room. He had things he wanted to talk about Jaehyun that his heart was pounding inside his chest. He didn't know how Jaehyun would react but it was for later to be worried about. A couple of minutes he waited but there was no Jaehyun until it reached an hour. He kept ringing him but there was no answer.

_"Where could he be?"_

The waiting game had Jibeom lost his patience and drove home with only Jaehyun's case on the other side of the car seat. He texted him in a mad manner, scolding the beautiful man where he was off to without a word. The house was empty when he got home. Jibeom only realized something was wrong when Jaehyun didn't come home. He didn't come home for days. 

"Jaehyun, where the hell are you? I already called the police thinking you might have been kidnapped. Your phone is still ringing, where are you?"

That was Jibeom's voice mail in day one. 

"Jaehyun, what the fuck?! Where the hell are you?! Am I supposed to keep waiting here? What happened to you! Fuck! You're driving me nuts!"

Jibeom fell on the couch after shouting his lungs out on his phone. He was worried to death where the other male was. He reported it to the police and they're currently investigating. If Jaehyun had been in an accident, he wouldn't forgive himself for taking too long to return to the office that night. Jibeom gripped his phone tightly while looking at the place Jaehyun left. There are almost done decorating the whole house. Jibeom's almost done with his mission. 

"Jaehyun, please come home." 

Just when Jibeom was closed to tears, a loud knock on the door was heard. He hurriedly opened it and the police came with a piece of information. He told Jibeom they already checked the cctv around the area and they found Jaehyun that night. He went in front of a café, stood there for a minute then dropped his umbrella and ran. Jibeom was watching the footage with a heavy heart. There were tears trying to come out of his eyes but remained on the waterline. No other person knew too well what Jaehyun saw that made him ran away. 

"I know where he is, thank you so much for your help, officer."

The officer gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Whatever it was, you should talk it out, man. You will go nowhere in circles. I hope everything will work out."

The officer made a good point. Jibeom grabbed his jacket and drove to the bar where he first met Jaehyun. As usual, it was loud and the smell of alcohol reeked all over the place. There were fogs and the flickering of disco lights made him dizzy. He looked over the place which he thought he would find Jaehyun but even a single strand of his hair was nowhere to be found. He ended up sitting and downing alcohol much to his misery.

It was past midnight when got home. Home, is where the place Jaehyun lived. His expensive apartment became a ghost room after he moved in with Jaehyun, although they never talked about it. It just happened naturally as if they were really lovers in a long time. The house comforted and gave warmth to Jibeom. He spent his mornings and nights with Jaehyun. He did things with him he never thought he would do. When he opened the door and the vanilla scent invaded his nostrils, he fell on the floor and cried. God knows how much he missed him. He really really missed him, his face, his smell, everything about him.

Jibeom felt so pathetic being alone in a house without Jaehyun. Without him, the house felt empty as if it was an unfamiliar place. It's the third day without him, he had to send a voicemail.

"Jaehyun..." He started groggily after minutes of crying alone. "J-Jaehyun, I can't do this. P-Please come home... Come home..."

"I am home."

Jibeom dropped his phone to the floor and looked around to where Jaehyun's voice was. He had been hearing his voice in the past three days so he had to make sure this one's real not his hallucinations. 

The lamp in the living room lit up and Jaehyun showed himself on the couch. He was wearing his pajamas. It took Jibeom some time to gather his thoughts. He was relieved, worried, and angry. Angry that Jaehyun left him without a word. He stood up and marched towards the man with an unreadable expression.

Before Jaehyun could utter a single word, he was pushed against the back of the couch. His eyes were wide open and his breathing cut short when Jibeom dived for a kiss. His lips would definitely be bruised as to how Jibeom nibbled them hungrily. Jaehyun pushed him for some air but Jibeom was stronger. He caught Jaehyun's hands and pinned them on the sofa. 

"Jibeo-"

A tongue successfully made its way when Jaehyun opened his mouth. He was putting up a struggle until Jibeom sucked his tongue and a string of saliva dribbled down his chin. It blew Jaehyun's mind. He finally kissed back with the same urgency. He felt Jibeom's grip loosened and when the angry man finally freed his hands, he circled them around the man's neck, pulling him closer to feel the warmth of his body.

There were still questions in his mind and Jibeom had a lot too. But the sensation they were both feeling made them forget they weren't in good terms. Jibeom thought he was angry but the truth was he missed Jaehyun very much that all he wanted was to be near him. Jibeom reversed their position and Jaehyun was straddling him. With the same urgency, Jaehyun humped his hips on top and rubbed his organ against the growing bulge inside Jibeom's pants. Thin hot lips were sucking the soft skin of his neck down to his chest and a hot tongue playing around his erected buds.

His hands flew to Jibeom's pants and hastily worked on its buttons and zip. When his hand felt the warm and rock hard member, Jibeom released Jaehyun's nipple and sighed. Jibeom's hand did the same to Jaehyun's painfully red dick, pumping up and down, wetting his hand with Jaehyun's precum.

"J-Jibeom I'm... I'm c-cumming... Haaa..."

Jibeom fastened his pace successfully milking Jaehyun his orgasm. He could also feel his cock's wetness against Jaehyun's soft palm, "This won't do."

He carried Jaehyun in a bridal style and went straight to the bedroom peeling each other off from their clothing. Free from what it seemed to block their skins from touching each other, both moaned in pleasure when Jibeom pressed his naked body towards Jaehyun. They kissed and while they're at it, Jibeom slid a finger in Jaehyun's hole that had the latter gripping the bedsheets.

Jaheyun's eyes were closed and his moans never stopped as Jibeom prepared him. He could feel his tightness swallowing Jibeom's finger. When Jibeom's fingertip brushed the blonde's prostate, Jaehyun would whine, "More... Harder..."

Jibeom was out of his limits. He pushed his hips and dug in deeper into Jaehyun's wet asshole. Thrusting in and out in a fast rhythm. He was always so big that every time they do it, it took time for Jaehyun to swallow him whole.

Jaehyun was singing Jibeom's name in ecstasy. His eyes teary from the unshed tears. If he loved this sex too much, why would he make out of his way and leave Jibeom? The thought fueled Jibeom's lust and disappointment. Wanting to drive Jaehyun out of sanity, he lifted his lower body up and drilled on top. Now he felt his cock filling Jaehyun to the brim.

"J-Jibeom n-no! Too deep... Nngghh too deep..."

"Why.."

Staring intensely at Jaehyun's beautifully scrunched face while thrusting in a pace he had never done before, he dared to speak in amidst of the heightened pleasure.

"W-Why did you leave?"

"J-Jibeom... I... Haaa ahhh ahhh... I... Ahh!"

Jibeom pounded harder. His close to cumming and Jaehyun was writhing too much to form a single word.

"Why the hell did you leave me?!"

The hands that were clutching the sheets flew to the side of Jibeom's face and Jaehyun fluttered his eyelashes as he pulled Jibeom closer. He saw Jibeom's sorrowful eyes yet they were clouded with desires. Jaehyun tried to croak out but nothing came out so he kissed Jibeom instead, hoping to ease down whatever Jibeom was feeling as of the moment. His mind was too haywire feeling Jibeom's cock hitting his insides and the heat their body was emitting was too hot, few of Jibeom's sweats even landed on his face while Jibeom moved.

"I'm... I'm... Sorry..." He spoke between their kiss. "I'm so... Sorry..."

Jibeom pounced him again, spurting ribbons of cum on both their stomachs. Jaehyun's toes curled with so much pleasure tingling all his cells. Jibeom followed after a few thrusts and came inside Jaehyun. It was too intense and too exhausting. Physically, it was too much for Jaehyun who had a slimmer figure. Jibeom didn't pull out but his body laid flat against Jaehyun.

Their harsh breathing filled the room. Only after some time when Jibeom raised his head to take a look at Jaehyun. Hair disheveled gorgeously on the pillow and his eyes glistened against the faint light from the window. Jibeom could feel it on his finger the bruised on Jaehyun's lower lip when he traced them using his thumb. He landed sweet kisses all over Jaehyun's face. Jaehyun closed his eyes and hugged Jibeom tight.

"I'm sorry." Jaehyun buried his face on the crook of Jibeom's neck. "You must be really worried and angry."

Those simple words melted Jibeom's heart. He knew exactly why Jaehyun left after he saw the footage of the CCTV. He knew too well what Jaehyun saw that day and all these runaway antic Jaehyun did was enough to prove his love for Jibeom. Jaehyun was hurt and Jibeom felt it. 

Jibeom finally pulled out and sat. He helped Jaehyun to sit back up and clasped their hands together. 

"At first I was really scared and then I was angry. Whatever you saw that day... You should have asked me. When you left, I was mad because you didn't trust me even after I surrender myself and promised to fix you. You could not trust me enough."

Jaehyun looked at Jibeom's dejected eyes. Those eyes that he believed will only speak the truth.

"...She was the owner of the ring." Jibeom stroked Jaehyun's ring finger where the white gold band was, "We were once so happy that I thought she's the one for me. As I knelt down and asked for her hand, her eyes quivered in uncertainty and said no. She told me I didn't love her truly. I didn't know by then until I met you, Jaehyun."

Jibeom tightened his hold on Jaehyun's hands, afraid the moment he let go, Jaehyun wouldn't listen to the rest of his story.

"I built up resistance at first because I couldn't believe I was attracted to a man... A man like you. And these sex and fluttery feelings overwhelmed me all the time until I got to know you better. Jaehyun, you are a beautiful soul. You might think I only enjoy your delicious body but it's not it. I've realized I've finally fallen in love. I've fallen deeply in love with an angel in disguise."

"But-"

"Shh." Jibeom sealed Jaehyun's lips with his index finger. He had to make sure Jaehyun trust his words and would never ever doubt him again. "I went to see her because she gave me an invitation. A wedding invitation, Jaehyun. She's marrying a colleague at work. And she was happy that finally, I found a person that I want to share my life with. And it's you."

Jaehyun couldn't stop the tears that finally broke out from his eyes. Jibeom's words were so beautiful. Apart from that, his heart felt so light that finally, he had to stop being scared because Kim Jibeom was the man for him. He was sorry he ran out and didn't trust Jibeom enough but that was the stupid side of himself. He crawled to Jibeom and pressed their lips together. Unlike the bruising kiss, it's softer and filled with love.

"Please don't run away like that ever again," Jibeom whispered, brushing his nose against the tip of Jaehyun's pointed one. "You can't run away like that ever again." He trailed kisses down to where his bite marks were as if erasing the memory of how harsh he was with Jaehyun earlier. He wanted to treasure him properly.

Sucking new love bites on the milky white skin and drawing delicious moans out from Jaehyun's throat would definitely be Jibeom's new hobby. A dangerous hobby. Jaehyun laid down the bed and opened his thighs, gripping soft brown locks in between his legs. Jibeom licked a long stripe down Jaehyun's inner thigh and sucked the soft skin that made Jaehyun squirmed in bed. "Fu~uck... Jibeom..."

Jibeom chuckled when Jaehyun accidentally cursed when they were having sex. That side of him who enjoyed and swayed over the littlest touched of skin made Jibeom proud. He was Jaehyun's first and he had to make sure he's the last one. He always thought Jaehyun tasted sweet. He might be crazy to think that even his saliva was sweet that's why Jibeom couldn't stop kissing him.

Sucking unto Jaehyun's organ like a delicious treat and gulping down his cum without leaving a drop made Jaehyun cry in unexplainable pleasure. Although Jibeom coughed some out and regretted how unpleasant the taste was.

"You should've spit it out, idiot..."

Jaehyun's face was red and his eyes were annoyed. It only made Jibeom want to see that face and mouth deliciously wrapped around his cock but he refrained from doing so. The cut on Jaehyun's lip was still fresh. He crawled back up and positioned himself. Giving a couple.of pumps on his hard cock, "One more round..."

"I just came, Jibeom..." Jaehyun complained in a hush but in contrast, his stomach was feeling weird and his penis was twitching again.

"That was my purpose, to milk you dry until there's no more left."

He entered Jaehyun in one swoop earning himself a jab on his back, "You're gonna tear me apart if you do that!"

Jibeom didn't listen and thrust deeper, making sure to hit all Jaehyun's sweet spots. Jaehyun looked so beautiful when he came for the nth time. The sky was already bluish, signaling the arrival of the sun when they concluded the last round with a hard pound. Jaehyun was above Jibeom, enjoying a ride in his life. He fell down on Jibeom and the last thing he remembered was when Jibeom pulled out and covered him with the blanket. 

\-------

Jaehyun woke up at three in the afternoon. He was already in his brief and clad in an oversized white long sleeve. He didn't feel sticky at all although he's back was killing him and his asshole stinging in slight pain. Jaehyun bit his lip when he realized they had sex till morning. 

The house was quiet, only the gushing of wind from outside was heard so he started going down the stairs to check for Jibeom. As he chewed on his bottom lip, tugging the peeled skin with his teeth, he finally caught Jibeom's voice in the kitchen. He wasn't supposed to eavesdrop but,

"Is my flight going to be the last week of this month?"

_Flight? Is Jibeom going somewhere?_

"I understood. I'll finish everything in here and go home soon."

Jibeom put down the phone and sighed. When he turned around, he saw Jaehyun peeking behind the wall. He smiled. Jaehyun looked so cute like a child with big round curious eyes.

"Hey," Jibeom walked to Jaehyun and caressed his arm. "Did you sleep well?" Smiling at the sight of his oversized shirt being worn by his lover.

Jaehyun nodded his head, "What was that about?"

Jibeom tugged his hand to follow and sat on a nearby chair, Jaehyun on his laps. "It was my mum saying my dad passed away."

Jaehyun gasped, he was worried Jibeom will leave him about earlier, didn't know it was such a sad news, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I actually only met him twice or thrice in my life. He had a family on his own. But his will of testament included my name with inheritance and my presence is needed when the will is being read."

"So... You're going home?"

Jibeom had this soft smile on his face while he caressed Jaehyun's cheek with his thumb, "Mm. And I want you to come with me. Let's go home. To Korea."

The invitation was so inviting especially Jaehyun hasn't been home for years. He had lived his life in the US. Going home for the first time with Jibeom would be so much fun and exciting. However,

Jaehyun took Jibeom's hand that was on his cheek and held it. With a sullen expression, Jibeom's eyebrows knitted with worry.

"But this is my home, Jibeom. This is where I live and I have no place in Korea."

"You have me. You'll live with me."

Though Jibeom's eyes were smiling, behind them was the desperation of bringing Jaehyun home with him. But Jaehyun shook his head.

"I can't. I love you but this place... What about this place? I worked so hard for this. This is where my heart is, Jibeom. I cannot leave this house. I am also afraid. I didn't know anyone there."

Jibeom understood where Jaehyun came from. The house was the only thing Jaehyun have. He didn't pay blood, sweat, and tears to abandoned it. To leave everything behind and follow Jibeom was too much for Jaehyun who was abandoned all his life. Jibeom understood but deep in his heart, he couldn't erase the jealousy that this home, was built by Jaehyun with his ex-boyfriend. This home will continue to remind Jaehyun of that bastard which he hoped he successfully erased the jerk from Jaehyun's memory. 

He pulled Jaehyun to an embrace, "I'm sorry. I should be the bigger person and not force you to something you don't want."

"It's not that I don't want," Jaehyun mumbled against Jibeom's shoulder where he buried his face, "I just can't imagine leaving this place behind. Even for a month."

Jibeom concluded the conversation with a chaste kiss on Jaehyun's lips. Afraid that he might reopen Jaehyun's wound that Jibeom stitched himself. His heart pained just imagining Jaehyun in tears of being abandoned by the people he loved in the past, his parents, relative, boyfriend. They shouldn't argue over these things not when they finally profess their love for each other.   
  


The dinner was spent peacefully that night and the same went for the days that passed by them until it was no less than a week before Jibeom's flight home. They were living intimately and steep with love and passion for one another as if tomorrow was their last day.

One night where they found each other stripping inside the car, Jaehyun's lips wet with spit, swallowing around Jibeom's cock as the head hit the back of his throat. He hummed in satisfaction when he saw Jibeom's eyes closed and mouth slightly askew as he moaned. Jaehyun hollowed his cheeks hard and had Jibeom spilling his load inside Jaehyun's mouth.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out deeply as he calmed down from his high, thumb wiping the excess sticky liquid dripping out from the corner of Jaehyun's mouth. "I couldn't hold back and cum in your mouth."

Jaehyun wobbly straightened his back and dived in for an open-mouthed kiss. Sliding his tongue to Jibeom's mouth and let him taste his own cum. Jaehyun giggled when he pulled back, "Thought you wanna know how you taste like," which earned him a glare from his lover.

In contrast to Jibeom's displeased face, cuz he never gets used to the taste of semen, he pulled Jaehyun for a warm hug. Sex in the car wasn't for Jibeom because he's cold from the winter breeze outside.

"Jibeom?"

"Hm?"

"I have bad news..."

Jibeom didn't waste a moment to peeled Jaehyun from him and caressed the pretty face before him, "What do you mean bad news?"

Jaehyun hesitated for a while but there's no point in telling later after all. His index finger tracing Jibeom's collarbone as his way of fidgeting, " A day before your flight is my business trip with the boss. I tried asking him to postpone even just a day, at least I'll see you at the airport but it was an urgent matter. We have to be there for a client."

Now that he's telling Jibeom, he couldn't help his lips from quivering and a droplet of tear followed. He's beyond sad. "I am so frustrated, that's why. I don't want to part like this." 

The droplet turned out a waterfall of tears, gushing out Jaehyun's eyeline without barriers. He was letting out all the bottled up feelings about Jibeom leaving. He wailed in front of the man he loves not knowing when to stop because he just couldn't imagine a day without Jibeom. "Can't you stay? D-Don't leave me..." 

Jibeom wanted to tease Jaehyun so badly, so much for crying out loud. But the pretty man was sorrowful enough that his nose started to turn pink and his hiccups stopped him from speaking. 

"H-How long will I h-have to wait for y-you...? What if you won't come back? W-What if you'll forget about m-me? What if-" 

"That will never happen, babe." A chuckle was all Jibeom could react as he wiped the tears-stained cheeks of the person he loves the most. The love Jaehyun had for Jibeom muted him. He was feeling all emotions and he's drowning in love. Jibeom wondered if he even deserved this beautiful man. His heart hurt thinking about going home. It would be hell for him too. 

"I will come back, I promised. No matter how long, you have to wait for me. You're marrying me, remember?" 

In the end, Jaehyun couldn't stop Jibeom from leaving. He wasn't abandoned but the fact that Jibeom promised made him held onto it and if ever Jibeom forgets about him, it will be a hundred times devastating than his first heartbreak. He nodded his head amidst fear and sorrow. 

"I will wait for you. I love you." 

"I love you too, Jaehyun." 

\----------

Jaehyun kept his promise to wait around all uncertainties. Jibeom promised him a life together forever and Jaehyun believed him more than anyone else. The people around him started to doubt especially when December 15th passed by without a single sign of Jibeom returning. It will be a big lie if Jaehyun wasn't disappointed. He was and most of all, his faith started to waver. He was living his life with only the remnants of Jibeom living with him in his home. There were nights when he would cry himself to sleep, feeling the cold side of the bed where Jibeom used to lay. No matter how he hated waking up in the morning with that empty spot, Jaehyun had to continue living his life. It's the only thing he could do to return the favor Jibeom gave him which was to fix the broken version of himself. The man successfully did, that's why Jaehyun could still smile whether it's a single message of 'good morning' or late night calls that end quickly from the person he loves deeply. Thus, Jaehyun had to give Jibeom the chance and waited for him. 

The cold breeze the winter brought slowly warmed up as March was just around the corner. Yes, it was already the end of the winter season. Jaehyun finally placed the pots of flowers on the porch and tended the grass area at his lawn. He checked his phone afterward for his grocery list. He probably needed to get a tie too, for his hair was covering his nape over the winter. 

"Looking good, Jaehyun." Greeted the man on his bike as he passed by. 

The faint sunlight that peeked through the gloomy sky shone brightly upon Jaehyun's blonde hair one would think he was an angel from the sky. Jaehyun smiled shyly at the compliment. _I wonder if Jibeom looks good today too._

\------------

Jaehyun gathered the groceries from the back seat of the cab. It was around 6 pm when he got home. Having a little to no time to prepare dinner, he decided to eat only bread for dinner. There's no point in cooking fancy food anyway, he's just by himself. He was already under the weather when Jibeom didn't pick up his call in the afternoon. He was supposed to deliver good news that finally, he was approved a month-long vacation. After considering for some time, Jaehyun wanted to surprise Jibeom by visiting Korea. He was scared but his excitement overflowed. He missed Jibeom so much. 

He was fumbling the door for quite some time because the door suddenly acted out and the key wouldn't fit in. He was carrying shopping bags plus the door was not opening much to his distress. His cheeks puffing as he gritted his teeth. 

"Ugh!" Jaehyun groaned, the keys slipped in his hold. As childish as it ay seemed, Jaehyun was closed to tears. These frustrations piling up in a day. As his shoulders drooped down in defeat, someone cleared a throat from behind.

"Need some help?"

Jaehyun's heart skipped a beat. He clearly recognized the voice. It's been long but he couldn't forget this voice. Jaehyun slowly turned his heels to the direction where the voice came from.

"You looked too gorgeous to stress out just because of a mere key," a dimple appeared on the cheek of the man as he smiled teasingly. 

Jaehyun froze for a moment, doubting his eyes before he ran towards the man; _his man_. Tears came running down his face as he threw his body to him.

"Jibeom!" 

Jibeom hugged him the same, soothing a palm on Jaehyun's back. He felt the warmth he missed for months he thought he would die in cold but the thought of Jaehyun waiting somewhere across the globe kept him alive. He was sorry because it took him 4 months to return however, this time, he returned for good. And he's never gonna go away. 

Jibeom slipped a hand on Jaehyun's cheek when they pulled back. He missed his big eyes, long lashes, pointed nose, and pale plump lips. Jibeom kissed Jaehyun. Sucking the blonde's lips to draw out pinkish hue. Jaehyun sobbed through the kiss because he was so happy to see Jibeom again. His handsome lover. His person. 

"I miss you so much..."

"I miss you too." 

Latching their bodies together, they blindly headed to the porch and continued making out. Jibeom had to pick up the keys hastily and opened the door in a bang. Once they're in, they found their favorite spot; the couch and it didn't take much time to undress each other. The taste of their kiss and the warmth of their body were all in their heads. Jibeom touched the man he longed for months. It wasn't lusted but longing towards each other as they were both so in love. They couldn't get enough of how they adored each other. Jaehyun didn't care if he sounded so pathetic, crying while making love. After all, Jibeom loved him for everything he was. From the tip of his blonde locks till the palest toenails of his feet. 

The morning came with a warm cuddle of the lovers reunited. Jibeom was sitting behind Jaehyun, hugging the man from the back, both wrapped in the warm comforter. Jaehyun hummed against the soft warm skin he's feeling on his bare back. They were on a small couch with hot coffees, waiting for the sun to come up. Jaehyun still couldn't believe Jibeom has returned. 

"I really missed you..."

Jibeom pulled Jaehyun closer to him as he rested his chin on the man's shoulder, hugging him tight. He was looking at Jaehyun's sleepy eyes from the side, pressing light kisses on Jaehyun's cheek. 

"I am not leaving anymore..."

Jaehyun hummed in relief. 

Jibeom took Jaehyun's hand out of the blanket. The ring Jaehyun was wearing was the one Jibeom had for his first proposal. He carefully wriggled his way out of the couch though Jaehyun whined in protest because he still wanna cuddle. Jibeom walked around the room naked and when he found his bag, a big smile appeared on his lips. Jaehyun went back to cover himself with the blanket like an eskimo. He sipped his coffee before it gets cold. 

A second later, Jibeom blocked the view where Jaehyun sat. He was smiling like a fool and it didn't fail to make Jaehyun laughed considering the fact that Jibeom was standing naked. But it didn't last long because the moment the blonde male wiped the stray tear away from the side of his eye, Jibeom knelt down in front of him. The stupid look Jibeom had on his face was replaced with a sincere and loving gaze accompanied by the softest gaze. 

"W-What are you doing?" Jaehyun's heart started to drum in his chest. 

Jibeom took Jaehyun's hand and kissed it. He carefully slid down the band Jaehyun was wearing. His eyes remained to lock at Jaehyun's quivering gaze then Jibeom started to sing, 

*(The Moffats - So In Love)

"In my mind I have tattooed

Each and every curve of you

And I know my way around you in the dark

I know you by heart

The taste - of the kisses you left on my lips

And its - still in my head

And the nights of love

I won't forget

I'm so in love with you

I'm so in love with you..."

"...Jaehyun... The stranger I met in the bar one night, the stranger who flipped my world upside down, my lover, my home... Will you marry me?" 

Jibeom was holding a new diamond embedded ring in between his index and thumb fingers. His eyes were glistening as he looked at Jaehyun. The latter was already crying even before Jibeom started singing a song he just listened to on the plane the other day. Jaehyun nodded his head frantically and before Jibeom could let him wear the ring, Jaehyun had wrapped his arms and hugged the love of his life. 

"I love you so much more than you'll ever know, my Jibeom."

He pulled back and Jibeom didn't hesitate to put the ring on Jaehyun's ring finger. It looked so beautiful, complementing Jaheyun's milky white skin. 

"I love you too, Jaehyun. And I was so happy to fix you." 

the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I found a song from the ultimate The Moffats it's called So In Love. Please listen to it cuz it's really good ^^


End file.
